The Truth
by EdmioneForver
Summary: It's been four years since the war and Hermione went missing. Then she came back with a little someone. Who does that someone belong to? And can she help bring Hermione and Fred together. Hermione and others are a bit OOC, so don't complain about it. M for later chapters.
1. Anna

**If you read the George/Hermione story, I'm sorry, but I'll post that one later. I just had so many ideas on this story, but the George/ Hermione will be up soon again. Enjoy.**

* * *

It's been four years since the war, which affected everybody, especially Hermione Granger. She left London a few days after the war, and for a good reason. In the last four years, everyone was having fun now that Voldemort was gone. Except Fred Weasley, who lost Angelina in the war. She took his place where he was supposed to die. Back to Hermione, she's been having a hard time with her life. She looked around the home she's been living in for about three years. She was now living in San Francisco, California in the U.S.

"Momma!" a small child yelled. Hermione turned around to face the small child. The child had curly, blonde hair, a pointed face covered with fair skin. Her brown eyes glowed as she ran to her mother.

"Good morning Anna!"

Anna, who was picked up by her mother, layed her head on Hermione's shoulder playing with the long strands of curly brown hair.

"Are we going to Londa now?" Anna asked, her brown eyes glowing.

"Yes, but not at the minute. In two hours we'll go," Hermione said, sitting her daughter on the high chair. Hermione made mini pancakes, which were Anna's favorite food.

Hermione sat down beside Anna and sighed to herself. Then she remembered the last few nights with Ron before she's left London. Then Hermione began to cry, gaining Anna's attention.

"Momma, is it scary in Londa?"

Hermione laughed, "of course not. I'm just nervous to see my friends."

"Can I meet your friends?"

"Soon"

The next hour, Hermione was listening to Anna read an alphabet book she bought about two weeks ago. Hermione realized when Anna was concentrating with reading or any other activity, she would have the exact scowl her father would have. Hermione looked at the clock. Eleven-thirty, it read.

"Come on Anna , we have to make it to the Airport in thirty minutes."

Hermione levitated the suitcases and watched all the remaining objects fly into a large, empty suitcase and after a minute, the house looked just like it did when Hermione first bought it. Emptiness she felt. One by one, Hermione took all the suitcases into the car and turned around when she heard the voice of her wonderful neighbor, Mary-Anne.

"Oh, your leaving today?"

"Yeah, but I'll write to you once or twice a week, I promise, I'll even send you more pictures."

Mary-Anne was a Muggle and had an obsession with moving pictures from the wizarding world. Hermione told her everything like her being a witch, whose father Anna belongs to, and where he is now. Mary-Anne walked over to Hermione and Anna and gave Hermione a big hug and Anna a sloppy kiss on the cheek, which made Anna giggle. Once everything was packed up, Hermione and Anna said their last goodbyes to Mary-Anne and drove ten miles to the Airport. There was 15 minutes until the plane left and it took 10 minutes to go through the large airport. Finally, they got on the plane at the last three minutes and put everything up and waited for the plane to fly. Finally, the plane took off.

* * *

"Fred, wake up," George said, shaking his twin awake. Fred groaned and turned away. George, who went through this everyday since the war, pulled Fred out of the bed and watched his twin hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Was that necessary?" Fred growled.

"Yeah, if we want to get the shop going it is, come on, breakfast is downstairs and I'll be in the shop."

"Okay."

Fred walked into the bathroom, got ready, and went down to the kitchen to eat the breakfast in front of him. Today, he was even more depressed than usual. Today was Angelina and Fred's fifth year Anniversary. They weren't married, but they were going out for five-year and Fred proposed to her a few weeks before the war. He hated everything that reminded him of her. And now that he lost the woman of his life, he lost his chance of being a father. Fred, only ate a little before he walked downstairs into the shop and began to work hard.

* * *

The plane landed two hours ago and Hermione and Anna were out of the plane and into Diagon Alley.

"Momma, where are we gonna go?"

"I know where to go, just patient and we'll go walk around, okay?"

"Okay."

Hermione walked until she saw the place she was looking for, The Leaky Cauldron. She walked in and saw that the place was full, but she spotted the person she was looking for.

"Hello Tom!"

"Hermione! How nice to see you. And this must be your daughter."

"Hi," Anna said shyly.

"Hi," Tom replied back, holding his hand out, waiting for Anna to hi-five him. And she did. Her tiny palms against Tom's large one.

"So what can I get you Hermione?"

"Do you have an extra room, if you don't, I can't just go back."

"Of course I do," Tom handed her a key, "Third floor, last door on the right."

"Thank you," Hermione said, giving Tom a kiss on the cheek.

"Everything is already up into your room, stay as much as you like."

"Thank you," Anna said.

And with that, Hermione was out of the of the Leaky Cauldron and walking down Diagon Alley with her daughter. They first went to Flourish and Blotts to find more children's books for Anna and more books for Hermione. They carried their new books into the ice cream parlor and talked. Hermione listened to Anna read the book out loud and watched the scowl appear on her face. Once they were done, Hermione walked around again and heard Anna gasp in shock.

"Look." Anna pointed to the sky.

At first Hermione could see it, but then she could, there were colorful bubbles all around a building with a sign that read Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Hermione's eyes went wide and began to turn around until she felt Anna's hand on her own.

"Momma, can we go in. Pwease!

Hermione couldn't help it when it came to the big puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, but only for a few-"

"YAY!"

Anna ran off into the open door and Hermione tried to catch up with her, but there were too many people walking in and out of the shop. Finally, Hermione got in and looked for Anna around the store. When Anna found Hermione, she ran off laughing , wanting for her mother to chase after her, which she did. Anna ran into someone, a really tall someone with recognizable red hair.

"Sorry about that, sir," Hermione said, trying not to make him recognize her.

"It's okay," the twin said, handing Anna to her. Then he looked down and noticed a newer version of Hogwarts: A History then he looked at the curly brown hair and the golden brown eyes.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up into his eyes and noticed that they were an emerald green. She realized that this twin was Fred. She put Anna down and let her go walked around the store.

"Hi Fred," she said.

"Where have you been. Mum's been writing to you along with Ginny and Harry."

"I know," Hermione said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Who's she," Fred said, pointing to Anna who was now sitting on the floor reading a pop up book from the shelf.

"That my, um, cousin, yeah cousin, her parent are busy now."

"Oh."

Anna ran to Hermione, "Momma! Momma! Look at the book!"

"That's your daughter?" Fred asked, his eyebrows raised curiously.

Anna turned to him, "who's this Momma?"

"I'm Fred Weasley, a friend of your Mum's," he said taking down his hand to shake hers.

"Hi Fwed."

"So I'm guessing you're married?"

Hermione looked down to the floor, feeling her eyes water.

"No, I'm not."

"Then who does she belong to?"

Hermione scowled at him, "That's none of your business."

Hermione picked Anna up and walked out of the store, leaving Fred confused in the middle of the room. George, who noticed the two adults talking, walked over to Fred and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Who was that?"

"No one, I'm just going to go in the back to think about something."

Fred walked into the storage room and thought about the possible fathers of Anna. It couldn't be the Weasley's. No Lee, Dean, Neville, or Harry since they were all married. Not Seamus either, since he's with Lavender. Then he began to focus on the features of Anna. The scowl she had when she was reading was familiar. Also the pointed face and the bright blonde hair was familiar as well. So he began to cross out names again. There was two choices he was down to, Ernie Macmillan or Draco Malfoy. He knew it couldn't be any of them. But then he remembered the pointed face and the scowl she had when she read that only belonged to Draco. So Draco is the father, how and when did that happen, Fred thought.

"I have to talk to her, tonight."

* * *

**Okay, here's chapter one, please review. **


	2. Meeting

The store closed at eight o'clock and George went home to his wife, Katie, who was seven months into her pregnancy. Fred was alone in the shop and remembered what he was supposed to do. He check different store to ask if anyone has seen Hermione Granger. Some said she's been in the shop others didn't see her. But the last store he check, which was Flourish and Blotts. They said she was staying at The Leaky Cauldron, so Fred walked there, which took awhile, it was also raining at the time, so he was soaked. He walked inside and was greeted by Tom, who shook his hand roughly.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley, what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to Hermione."

"She's over there eating."

Fred looked behind Tom and watched Hermione eat and Anna on her lap. Fred walked over to Hermione and sat across from her. Hermione looked up from Anna, who was stealing the chicken strips, which were another one of Anna's favorites but she loved dinosaur chicken nuggets. Hermione's loving eyes became hateful and Fred became frightened.

"Can you leave me alone?" Hermione growled at him. She took Anna and was about to take Anna upstairs until she felt Fred's large hands on her arm.

"I need to talk to you," Fred said seriously.

"I need to put her to bed, then we could talk, okay?"

Fred nodded and watched Hermione carry Anna upstairs. After five minutes, Hermione came down. And sat at the empty area Fred was sitting in.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"The father of your daughter."

"What about him?"

"It's Malfoy isn't it."

"Yeah," Hermione said, getting sad again.

"When did it happen?"

"In Malfoy Manner. No one knew we had a secret relationship in our sixth year. It started when I was up in the Astronomy Tower, when Harry left. It was the night when Lavender kissed Ron, so I got upset and Draco was there to let me cry on his shoulder. Then we became friends, then we were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Did you know that he was a Death Eater?"

"Yes. He told me and said that he didn't want to be one. His father forced him to. When he left with the other Death Eaters, I was broken. Then Dumbledore died, after that came Mad Eye. During the attack at Bill and Fleur's wedding, I went with Harry and Ron to search for Horcruxes and after a few months I was so upset with Ron, that I left and I was caught by Snatchers. They took me to Malfoy Manner and kept me in a cell for days. Bellatrix would cut _Mudblood _on my arm and would heal my arm and cut it again. When Draco heard that I was in Malfoy Manner, he came into my cell and hugged me and talked to me. He told me he loved me and I loved him too. Then he kissed me and then one thing led into another. Then a few days later, Harry and Ron were caught and I was getting cut while they were taken into the cellar I was in along with Luna, Olivander, and Griphook. Then Dobby came, and took us away with Bill and Fleur, but Dobby was killed along the way."

Fred listened to the story with interest and had a question, "when did you figure out that you were pregnant?"

"When we stayed with Fleur and Bill for a few weeks, I started throwing up, eating a lot, and eating weird combinations of food. So one night, I took on of Fleur's pregnancy tests and it read positive."

"Did he know you were pregnant?"

"Yes I told him when he ran with us when Harry attacked Voldemort. I pulled him into Dumbledore's empty room and told him. He said after the war, we could start a family together. Then his father killed him and his mother when they betrayed him. But then I killed him for revenge."

"But why did you leave?"

"At one point in the war, Ron kissed me and I felt guilty when I kissed him back. I told Draco, though, he was mad, but he said he would get over it. After the war, I became depressed and I was so sad, so Ron comforted me, but I hadn't told him anything. One night, he was thinking about us having sex, but I said no. He kept asking me why. I was so annoyed, so finally I told him I was pregnant. He asked by who and I told him. He thought he raped me, but I told him everything. He got upset and started calling names like 'whore'. He told me to leave the Burrow and never come back. He literally grabbed my arm, pushed me to the floor and dragged me across the house until I was outside in the rain. So then I went to my parents. They told me I couldn't stay for long since they didn't have room for me and the baby. So I left a few days later and moved to America."

"I'm so sorry," Fred said, obviously feeling sad for Hermione.

"It's okay. I was thinking about putting Anna up for adoption or getting an abortion, but I knew Draco would hate that, so I kept the baby, for him. It was so hard taking care of her. It still is now because I barely have any money anymore, I can't afford to stay here, even for a week."

"Stay with me," Fred offered.

"What?"

"I hate that I'm alone, I need company. Besides, I can help you with Anna. I can take care of the both of you. So what do you think?"

"I think it's great, but how long will I have to stay there."

"Stay there all you like, and you don't have to pay for anything."

"Can I work at the shop? Something to keep me busy."

"Sure. One question: How old is Anna?"

"She'll turn four on five months, why?"

"There's a school for young wizarding school for kids at the age of four to ten."

"Great idea."

"Should we go now?"

"Sure, I guess."

Fred grabbed his wand and flicked it.

"What did you do Fred?"

"All of your things are in the flat now."

"Oh."

"I'll get Anna."

Fred ran up the stairs and later came down with Anna, whose was sleeping on Fred's shoulder. They walked in the rain, but Hermione put a charm around them to keep the rain out. After walking for while, they finally reached the joke shop and ran up stairs through the door that read _Do not enter, only for Weasleys. _Hermione walked through and looked around the large flat, which was painted in odd combinations of colors. They walked into the living room, where Hermione and Anna's things were. They walked until they reached one of the room, which was painted a magenta color.

"You can sleep in my room, I'll buy another mattress later tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I can sleep on the chair next to the bed," Fred responded, laying Anna down on the large bed and moving to sit on the large couch. Hermione watched Anna sleep peacefully and turned to Fred.

"Thank you Fred."

"You're welcome."

"Please don't tell anyone I'm here yet. I'm just not ready yet."

"Of course. When you're ready."

Hermione lied down next to Anna and closed her eyes.


	3. George

The next morning the sun was shining down in the room where the three sleeping people were. George apparated into the flat and walked in the living room up to the hallways where the rooms were. But the George paused in the living room and saw bags that didn't belong to Fred, but George ignored it. He opened the door of Fred's room and saw him sleeping on the magenta chair. George was confused but then saw a moving figure or figures in the bed.

"Fred! Wake up!" He began to shove his brother.

"What," he groaned, turning his head away from his twin.

"Wake up right now!"

Fred opened his eyes and face George, "what!"

"Who the blood hell are they?" George said, pointing to the who sleeping girls.

"They're friends."

"Why are they here?"

"I can't say."

Hermione, who heard the arguing, opened her eyes and rose off the bed. George watched her suspiciously and turned to Fred, then back to Hermione. He took out his hand.

"Who are you? I'm George Weasley."

"I know who you are. And you don't recognize me?" Hermione said, smirking like she would when she used to joke around with the twins sometimes. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped to the floor in shock.

"Hermione?"

Hermione smiled wide and hugged George tightly.

"How come I didn't get a hug," Fred said, his eyes growing large like a puppy. Hermione opened her arms, so Fred walked towards Hermione and George and hugged them both. They laughed, then suddenly broke apart when they heard the small child speak.

"Why are there two Fweds?"

Fred laughed at both the question and George's face, which was worse than it was when he saw Hermione.

"Is that your daughter?"

Hermione nodded and picked up Anna, but not before she got out of her grip and into Fred's arms. Fred picked her up and watched her head lay on his shoulder. He knew that helping Hermione will also give him a chance to be a father figure for Anna, that is if Hermione would allow him to.

"I'm hungry Mamma," Anna said, putting her tiny hands on her stomach.

"I got this," Fred said running with Anna, listening to her laughs and screams of happiness. This is what he wanted to hear from his child whenever he finds the right one again, which will take a long time. Hermione, who was running after Fred, was being followed by George, who was bombarding her with questions. They all sat at the table except for Hermione, who was cooking Anna's favorites, sausage, bacon, and pancakes. Once breakfast was served, George shut up and stuffed his mouth of the delicious food. Once done, everything became silent again, but then George spoke.

"Can you answer my question Hermione? If Fred gets to know, then I should too." George said, looking into Hermione's golden eyes seriously.

"Why don't you tell him Fred. I don't want to talk about it. In the meanwhile, I'll give Anna a bath."

"I wanna know!" Anna yelled.

Hermione picked up the squirming child and told her, "when you get old, you will."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Anna and Hermione were dressed. Hermione wore a teal shirt with tight, white jeans while Anna wore a pink dress covered in flowers and polka ran around the flat and looked around at the moving pictures. Anna stopped walking when she saw a twin kissing a girl a few inches smaller than him and had long, black hair, which fitted perfectly around her glowing brown skin.

"Who's this?" Anna asked, gaining Hermione, Fred, and George's attention. Fred walked towards the small child and followed her eyes to a picture. A picture of him and Angelina kissing with George standing in the back with Katie.

"That's Angelina," Fred said, lowering to get into Anna's view.

"She was a great woman," Fred said, feeling his tears roll down his face.

"What happened?" Anna asked, walking closer to Fred.

"She died," Fred said, feeling more of those bloody tears roll down his face.

Anna watched Fred cry and walked as close as possible to him. Her tiny palms reached over to his face and wiped the tears down his face. She smiled at him and gave his a hug, her tiny arms barely around his neck. Fred smiled and picked the small child up into his arms and layed his head on top of Anna's. Hermione smiled at the sight, she knew how Anna can make people feel better. She felt George lean down to her and whisper in her ear.

"She looks just like you, but has the blonde hair and face like Draco's." Hermione nodded her head, her eyes still on the two people hugging. Then she turn to George.

"Please don't say anything, no one can know I'm back."

"But there's one thing: Katie can tell when I'm keeping a secret, don't ask how, but she knows. And whenever I am keeping a secret, she assumes I'm cheating, so then we argue. This happened when I was ready to propose to her and a few times when I got her presents for our anniversaries. I have to tell her, if that's okay with you."

Hermione nodded, but began to speak, "I give you permission to tell her, just make sure she tells no one else."

George nodded and smiled at her, thinking of an idea., "Dinner, tonight."

"What?"

"You, Anna, and Fred can come down to dinner with Katie and I. That way we can catch up with things."

"Great idea, when should we be ready?"

"Sometime around eight."

Hermione nodded and waved as she watched George leave the flat. Hermione's attention turned to Fred and Anna, who were on the floor. Anna had her favorite alphabet book and began to read, that scowl coming up on her face, while Fred was watching Anna in amusement, then he turned to Hermione.

"She's smart just like you." Hermione blushed at the compliment and sat beside Fred, listening to Anna read aloud.

* * *

When it reached five o'clock, the three were beginning to feel tired. Hermione got up and took Anna from Fred's arms.

"I'm taking Anna to bed so she can get a quick nap."

Fred nodded and watched Hermione take Anna into his room and heard her say goodnight to her daughter. Hermione walked back into the living room and layed down on the couch, across from Fred. She closed her eyes and felt the darkness cover her up like a blanket, but not before she heard a faint voice that sounded like Draco.

_"Let me go Hermione." _

* * *

**The characters are a bit OCC in this story, so don't point that out. **


	4. The Dinner and Working

Hermione woke up to someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw Fred carrying Anna, who were both dressed. Hermione told them to wait for her to get ready. Another twenty minutes, Hermione was back downstairs in a blue dress with black polka dots that went about an inch or two over her knees. She wore black heals and wore blue eyeliner that made her brown eyes pop.

"You look nice," Fred commented.

"Thank you Fred."

"Mamma's so pweety," Anna said, clapping. Anna reached over for Hermione to take her, which is what she did. Then Hermione turned to Fred.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"George wanted us to meet him at that new restaurant, the Purple Cat."

"Isn't it expensive? I don't want you to spend so much on me."

"I own a shop, remember?" Fred said, waggling his eyebrows, elbowing Hermione playfully. He held out his arm as Hermione took it and held on to Anna tighter. Then they apparated, Hermione feeling sick, forgetting about how apparating felt. They were in Diagon Alley and noticed a large building painted a midnight black and had neon purple lights around it.

"Here we go," Hermione said to herself. Fred heard her breathe roughly, so he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. They walked in together, looking like a couple. Fred walked to the reservation table and saw a blonde lady talking on some sort of contraption he didn't know about. Once she was done talking, she turned to the trio.

"Last name please," she said, her eyes on Fred, smiling at him.

"Um, Weasley, my twin had made reservations already."

The lady took her eyes off of Fred and looked in a large book with a lot of things written in it.

"Oh, here it is. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Weasley," she said, batting her eyelashes. Then she looked behind him to Anna and Hermione.

"Are they with you?" she asked.

"Yes, this is my wife and my daughter."

The waitress' eyes the smallest of the three, who was on the floor starring up at her mother, and the lady narrowed her eyes a bit.

"She doesn't look like any of you."

"She was adopted, now can we please be seated?"

"Of course Mr. Weasley, follow me." Hermione, Fred, and Anna followed the waitress and saw George Weasley holding hands with Katie Bell. George turned around at the three and smiled.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here," George said playfully, earning him a playful smack by his wife. Hermione and Fred smiled and sat across from the couple, little Anna in the middle. Anna started to cower when she saw Katie. She was shy sometimes, just like Hermione.

"Anna, this is Katie, George's wife."

"Hi sweetheart," Katie said, waving at the small child. Anna starred and Katie for a few seconds, then began to smile.

"Hi," she said.

"She looks just like you, but also looks like Mal- I mean Draco. How are you Hermione?"

"I've been better since Fred found me." Hermione smiled at Fred.

"Why did you leave?" George asked.

"Well, when I knew that I was pregnant by Draco, I thought you all would hate me. And after what Ron did to me, I didn't want it to happen to me."

"We wouldn't do that to you, we aren't gits like Ron is. We would've helped," George said.

They talked and soon their food was given to them. They all got different soups or pastas. Anna decided to get chicken nuggets which were shaped like different animals along with french fries. The cheese pizza Katie got also had a side of french fries. after a while of talking, Anna was still hungry and decided to reach over the table and grab the rest of the fries Katie didn't eat.

"Annabelle!" Hermione yelled, getting Anna's attention.

"Sorry," Anna apologized.

"It's okay, you can have it," Katie said, pushing the plate over to Anna, who began to eat it immediately.

Another thirty minutes went by and Hermione was excited that she was going to start work at the twin's shop tomorrow while Katie and George were going to watch over Anna and to figure out what she likes.

* * *

The next day, Anna was over at George and Katie's while Fred and Hermione were working at the shop. Hermione was working with the shelves while Fred was working at the cashier. Hermione had stuff of leftover boxes, so she walked to Fred to talk to him about it.

"Fred, I put as much things as I could on the shelf, were do I put the boxes?" Hermione asked, pointing to the pile of boxes at the corner of the store.

"Just put it in the storage room, it's downstairs."

Hermione nodded and grabbed two of the large boxes and began to take them downstairs.

Twenty minutes went by and Hermione was done. She was walking her way to Fred who was talking to a customer, who was asking him alot of questions. Once the conversation was over, Hermione walked over to Fred, who was smiling.

"I'm done."

"We could take a lunch break, just wait a minute."

Fred walked over to the entrance and shut the door putting a sight that read, "Be back in forty minutes."

Fred snapped his fingers and watched a table appear in the middle of the store. Hermione was in shock, she forgot about magic doing things like this. She forgot alot of things about the wizarding world. They ate and laughed, talking about their days in Hogwarts. They didn't cry when they spoke about Angelina or Draco, they just remembered all the good times they had. They felt comfortable. Fred heard the door open behind him and opened his mouth when Ginny came downstairs, smiling brightly, her stomach bulging from the baby inside.

"Hi Fred, Mum wants you, George, and Katie to come over for family dinner. Who's this?" She asked, her eyes on Hermione.

"Um, she's my friend, um..."

"Hannah Amelia Johnson," Hermione said, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ginny, Fred's younger sister. I don't see why he didn't introduce you to us. Although, you do remind me of someone."

Hermione smiled sadly and looked down to the floor, catching Fred's attention.

"When does it start?" Fred asked, taking his eyes away from Hermione.

"You know when it starts. You can bring your friend to, I'm sure Mum would love to meet your friend." Ginny said, smiling at the two adults standing before her. They all looked at the entrance door when they heard the bell of the door ring. There stood George and Katie, along with Anna, who was in Katie's arms.

"Hey guys," Ginny said, "have you all met Hannah Johnson?"

"Who's that," George said, then understanding.

"Oh yeah, I met her a few says ago, nice lady."

"Mommy!" Anna cried, jumping out of Katie's arms and into Hermione's. Hermione kissed her daughter on the cheek then turned to Katie and George.

"How was she?" Hermione asked.

"She was great, very energetic like her parents," Hermione smiled and turned her head when she heard Ginny speak again.

"That's you daughter?"

"Yes."

"Then where's the father."

"He left," Fred said, looking down at Hermione, whose eyes were now watery.

"So I'll meet you all at the dinner, everyone?" Everyone nodded except for Anna, who didn't really understand what was being spoken. Ginny walked up the stairs and then there was a sound of flames and then they heard no more.


	5. Ron, Lavender, and Fenrir

**If you are younger than 18 or cannot handle rape, do not read. After the line in the middle of the story, that's where it starts.**

* * *

Hours of working went by and Hermione, Fred, and Anna were all ready to go to the Burrow. The place Hermione remembered as her second home fill with people who loved her for her. This time, they Flooed to the Burrow, Hermione already feeling the warmth of the home. She was then pulled away from Fred as he was being hugged by his mother.

"Oh Fred, I haven't seen you for a while. Oh, you must be Hannah, Ginny told us about you. There's something familiar about you. Aww, is this your daughter, she's so sweet."

"Look at the face structure, I've seen it before, I just can't remember, I'm going to look at some pictures to figure out," Ginny said, running out of the living room and up the stairs. Hermione sat at the couch Fred sat at and held Anna tighter. Anna hid behind her mothers head as Hermione was biting onto her nails. Then she felt something warm over her hand. Fred's hand.

"You'll be fine, they won't find out. If they do, I'll take you and Anna home, I promise."

Hermione nodded and squeezed his hand as tight as possible. Then Ron, Percy, and Harry walked out, noticing the two holding hands. Harry looked closer and noticed something no one else did. There was a small black mole right above her nose only Hermione Granger could have. Then there was the curly brown hair, the warm but sad brown eyes and small nose. He walked up to the two and shook Hermione's hand.

"Hello, you must be _Hannah, _it is very nice to _meet _you." Hermione looked confused and stared at Harry as he eyed her in disappointing matter.

"Boys, Mum needs you help," Ginny yelled in the kitchen. All the Weasleys, along with Fred left into the kitchen while Harry sat by Hermione.

"Why?" Harry asked. Hermione turned to him confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you leave us Hermione," as he said her name, Hermione's eyes went wide.

"I don't know who this 'Hermione' is," Hermione said, trying to play it off.

"Don't play with me."

Anna ran out of Hermione's arms and ran to get Fred. Hermione didn't notice Harry watching her daughter.

"That's your daughter?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Who's the father?"

"Malfoy," Hermione simply answered.

"MALFOY!? You slept with Malfoy? What's wrong with you? Or did he rape you?" Harry yelled, both he and Hermione not noticing all the Weasleys, including Katie and Fleur, were watching the two.

"I love him Harry!"

"LOVE HIM!? LOVE HIM!? After all those times he called you a 'Mudblood,' When he always said rude things to Ron and I. What about that one time he attacked me with a spell in out second year. All those times he mocked Ron or myself."

"RON AND I THIS! RON AND I THAT! DON'T YOU EVER CARE ABOUT ME? IT'S ALWAYS LIKE THAT. I'M JUST THE MUGGLE-BORN BOOKWORM THAT HELPED HARRY POTTER DEFEAT VOLDEMORT, WHILE YOU AND RON ARE FUCKING 'EPIC HEROES.' WHY IS IT ALWAYS ABOUT YOU? I LOVED DRACO! HE NEVER WANTED TO BE LIKE THIS. HE AND HIS MOTHER DIED HEROES, WHILE HIS FUCKING FATHER DIED A FOLLOWER, AN IDIOT. I LOVED HIM. I RAN AWAY WHEN I FIGURED OUT AFTER THE WAR AS DRACO WAS DEAD. DON'T ANY OF YOU EVER CARE ABOUT ME? I DIED IN THE INSIDE WHEN YOU CURSED HIM SIXTH YEAR WHILE RON WAS WITH THAT SLUT LAVENDER!"

"I am not a slut!" Lavender yelled, walking to Hermione and smacking her across the face. Lavender looked down at Hermione and sneered at her," I'm not the slut. You're the one that was with Ron while you were 'so desperately in love with Malfoy.' And apparently, Fred doesn't want to get caught with an ugly mudblood like you along with that bastard child of yours."

Hermione stood up and punched Lavender in the face, making them go into a fight. Then Ron ran up and took Hermione and began to fight her himself while she fought back.

"STOP IT!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, getting the attention of the three. Everyone was quiet and Mrs. Weasley was fuming of anger.

"Hermione, how dare you lie to us all. I don't want anymore drama, so can you please leave?" she said. Hermione looked at the family they all wore glares. Not because of Ron, but because she left them and lied to her.

Hermione gave the whole family a glare, especially to Ron, Lavender, and Fred, who looked down to the floor. Hermione walked out with out Anna and froze when Ron came out and yelled something at her.

"It was always Harry and I because you don't matter to _no one. _ Especially Malfoy, he just wanted you for sex. He didn't care about you, no one does. I wish you will die because there's no one here to care about you. I have to thank Mr. Malfoy for doing his job."

Hermione felt the tears fall and apparated without Anna, who was screaming and crying in the corner. Fred picked her and took her to his home. He expected Hermione to be there, but she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Hermione was at Diagon Alley, which was completely empty. The streets were covered in loose papers flying around from empty shops. The sweet smell of Diagon Alley wasn't there anymore, instead, it was a musty, nasty smell. Hermione looked around the dark surrounding, it reminded her of Knockturn Alley. She heard a growl behind her, but when she looked behind, there was nothing. Then she turned back to the front and there stood, Fenrir Greyback, who looked alot more crazier than before.

"You're supposed to be in Azkaban." She said, shaking.

"I was, until I found a way to get out. This time I'm working solo. You're my first target, but before I eat, I must play with my food," he said, his voice husky.

"No, please," then Hermione began to run toward Fred's shop, which wasn't far by, then she felt rough hands grab her waist and turn her around and pull her into a empty, dark alley. She then felt his lips push against her own. She shook her head away from him and began to scream. Hermione felt a beautiful white light shine on her. She looked up. A full moon. She looked at the Death Eater and noticed his blue eyes go black and his hair grew rougher and longer, then he howled. He ripped at her clothes and kiss her neck roughly. He lifted her higher until her breasts were up to his face. One hand roughly grabbed one while his mouth was latched on her nipple. She screamed and began to punch and kick at him, but it had no affect at all. He bit her breast, feeling the blood on his mouth. He switched sides and Hermione noticed a large bite mark just around her nipple.

"Please stop, just kill me!" Hermione pleaded.

"I'd love to kill you now, but I love to feel you and hear you scream," Fenrir growled. Then he ripped off her pants along with her underwear and rubbed at her center, she started to move away from his hand. Then roughly, he shoved a finger inside of her. His other hand was everywhere, leaving bruises and cuts. His werewolf state made him stronger, so it hurt more. She felt was pushed down on the floor and watched the werewolf unbuckle his pants and pull them down. There before her was a large piece of him. He forced her to open her mouth and shoved her mouth on his member. On the floor she sucked, hearing Fenrir moan and felt him push him further onto his member. He then spilled his seed in her mouth and forced her to swallow. He picked her up and pushed his way in her entrance. She screamed loudly, and longer when she felt herself pressed up against a brick wall, which scratched and cut every inch on her body. She felt him roughly push and pull him member in and out of her. Again, he spilled his seed and dropped her to the floor, stepping on her ankle, hearing the snapping noise he always loved. There she was on the floor screaming louder and louder as she felt him step on her body, feeling her left arm and her ribs snap. He watched her scream and cry and enjoyed every minute. Still tired, he grabbed his wand and dropped it as he starred at the still shining moon. Hermione slowly grabbed the wand and pointed it at him with her wand hand.

"Stupefy!" She yelled.

She watched him fly across the isle and hit the wall hard, leaving him unconscious. Before she passed out, she saw the outline of a panicking Fred Weasley.


	6. Hermione's Awakening

Fred took Anna home and took her to bed, telling her her mother will be fine and she will come home. As he was working with the bills downstairs, he heard a woman screaming and loud howling. The screaming became louder and louder each second. Fred ran out of the store and tried to find the screaming woman. Minutes went by and the screaming continued. He ran until the screaming stopped. He spotted a white light from one of the alleys and ran towards it and spotted an unconscious Fenrir and Hermione on the floor. Hermione's naked state was not moving. Fred panicked and ran towards his friend. He notices bite marks scratches, and cuts everywhere around her body. He put his head on her chest and listened for a heartbeat, but it was very quiet. He had to get her home fast. He carried her and layed her down on the couch upstairs. He Flooed to the Burrow and ignored everyone except George and Katie.

"What's wrong Gred? You look pale," George said, making Fred sit beside him. Then Fred burst into tears. Katie looked worried along with everyone else.

"Fred, what happened?"

"Hermione. I can't lose her. Fenrir," he whispered, but everyone heard him. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"What happened?" George said, putting a hand on his twin's shoulder.

"She's barley not breathing," then he looked at Harry and Ron who looked scared. Fred became even more upset and stormed over to the two, yelling.

"THIS IS BOTH OF YOUR FAULTS AND I HATE YOU BOTH! YOU BOTH ARE SO SELFISH, TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOU SO CALLED 'BEST FRIEND'. AFTER ALL SHE DID FOR YOU BOTH, AND YOU COULDN'T SUPPORT HER. WHO CARES IF SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH DRACO'S CHILD, THAT DOESN'T HAVE TO CHANGE EVERYTHING."

The two men were scarred and watched him walk to the chimney and Floo himself into the shop. The others wanted to see of she was okay, by George and Katie stopped them.

"You shouldn't be seeing her, especially what you all did to her."

Then both of them were gone.

Hours went by and they tried all they could to heal her wounds, nothing happened. It was Dark magic that was keeping her from healing. They listened for her heart beat until they heard no more. Fred went crazy and punched the wall. He lost a great friend that knew what he was going through. He cared for her, years ago, even before she left.

Then he thought of something. He Flooed to Dumbledore, office, or now McGonagall's office.

"Mr. Weasley, what a great surprise But why are you here?"

"I need to talk to Professor Snape (A/N: Lets say that Snape didn't died, but he was injured very bad from Nagini)," Fred said.

"What do you need Weasley?" Right behind McGonagall was Snape, who looked at Fred suspiciously.

"I need a bone healing potion for Hermione, she was injured."

"I only have a few drops left. Use it wisely Mr. Weasley," Snape said, tossing him a yellowish-orange bottle filled with clear liquid. Fred caught it and thanked him, Flooing back to the flat. He ran to Hermione and put the potion into her mouth. A few minutes, nothing worked, but then he heard the bones in her chest pop and saw her chest being held by bones correctly. He listened for a heartbeat and there it was again, a small heartbeat. He did it.

"You did it," George said, hugging his twin. Fred put a blanket around Hermione's small body and watched his brother and sister-in-law leave. Fred sat at the other couch watching her, but then fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and felt searing pain throughout her body. When she was going to get up, a horrible pain went up her arm. She looked at her arm and noticed long marks down her arm and around her body. She remembered that her bones were broken before she passed out, but she didn't see any broken bones around her. She looked around to see that she was in the living room of the twins' flat. Sunlight flowered around the room as the sound of little feet running around the wooden floor.

"MOMMY!"

Hermione turned to see Anna running towards her, her face bright of excitement. Hermione felt as if the pain was gone instantly and got up to pick up her running daughter.

"Mommy, where were you?" Anna asked, cuddling her face in Hermione's neck.

"I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to leave you. I just needed a walk to think. Where's Fred?"

"Right here," said a bundle of blankets. Hermione turn around to the front of the couch and saw Fred's messy hair peeking out of the pile of blankets. He smiled at the sight of a laughing Hermione and walked over to her and hugged her tight. He let go immediately when he felt her body tense.

"I'm so sorry what happened last night."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault I was so careless with everything," Hermione said, sniffing when she remembered what she went through last night.

"I won't let them hurt you. Now, I'll go make breakfast for the three of us."

Hermione watched him go into the kitchen, then turned to her daughter when she asked her something.

"What happened to you?"

"Mommy got hurt, but mommy is okay now," Hermione answered back, giving her daughter a tight squeeze. Hermione heard a pop from a distance and smiled when she saw George and Katie.

"How are you Katie asked, as she walked through the door and saw Hermione.

"I'm fine, thanks to Fred."

Hermione heard Fred enter the living room and groaned when he saw his twin and Katie.

"Not I have to make two more plates," he grumbled, stomping back into the kitchen while everyone else laughed.


End file.
